During current ODF process, the material management and control such as the management and control of sealant, the management and control of liquid crystal, and the management and control of the mixture of gold balls and glass fibers (such as silicon balls), are mainly performed by a manual manner. The number of the related paper tables to be written in the procedure of the material management and control is very large, and with any paper tables, it is necessary for the related management staffs of the departments of production plan and manufacturing to manually sign and confirm many times. Taking the current management and control of sealant as an example, if it is managed and controlled by a manual manner, with respect to any one material equipment, it needs to fill many tables by a manual manner, for example, it generally needs to fill more than ten tables and more than 200 items, and with respect to any table, it necessary for the related management staff of the departments of production plan and manufacturing to sign and confirm up to dozens of times by manpower. This may cause the whole procedure of material management and control to be very time-consuming, and the phenomenon of material management and control errors caused by misusing material model, the using amount of the material not complying with the provision, or the life of the material expiring and so on will happen frequently, which greatly reduces the processing efficiency and accuracy of the material management and control.